


Relationship Dynamic of Two Misfits

by violetsaren_tblue



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Augustus NOT being the adorable giant that he is, Augustus doesn't know what to do, Charlie has an unrequited love, F/M, Multi, Nightmares, Poor Violet, Post-Movie(s), Response to a friend's question, Romance, Spoopy Halloween Fanfic Exchange, Suspense, Violet and Augustus being jerks to Charlie, Violet claiming that she's not afraid of anything, Violet is still blue, Violet's depression and anxiety, poor Charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetsaren_tblue/pseuds/violetsaren_tblue
Summary: One of the strangest ships has one of the cutest relationship dynamics. So follow a gentle, adorable giant who eats his feelings and a small girl who hates blueberries and tries to hide her emotions and discover what these two do together as a couple.





	Relationship Dynamic of Two Misfits

**Author's Note:**

> : Someone recently asked me (once they read some of my other CATCF fanfictions) what the relationship dynamic between Violet and Augustus would be like and what some of the couple-things they would do together would be. So, inspired by the blog ask-kirkland-and-braginsky, I wrote this piece of work up.

Charlie sighed with satisfaction looking at the piece of paper he held. In his pale shaky hands contained the plan to change his life for the better. He was finally going to ask her out! After about a year of pep talking himself, hanging out with her, and rewriting and rewriting and rewriting his plan, he had finally come up with the perfection approach to ask his crush out on a date. A shiver of excitement electrocuted his senses. His determined blue-eyed gaze faltered out of fear. But its fervor was quickly regained when he thought of just how happy he was going to make her. He was going to treat her like the Queen of England; breakfast in bed, hot chocolate and cuddles galore. And a kiss every morning and every night. Charlie melted. He would do anything to make her happy. But there was always that problem.  


The door slammed open, interrupting Charlie from his thoughts.  


“Charlie! Help!”  


A petite, blue girl rushed to his side, hiding behind him like the giant wall he was. Her big blue eyes looked up at him through smudges of blood and dirt all over her face. Significant circles underneath her eyes and a slightly less blue color of her face implied that she was scared. But what was Violet Beaguarde to be scared of?!  


“V-Violet?!” Charlie crumpled the paper in his hand very quickly, somewhat successfully hiding the pink color that his face turned upon her touch. He noticed the blood dripping down her face, white replacing pink. He reached out but Violet shied away, wincing. “Oh goodness! What happened!” He asked, hoping to help her with whatever was scaring her so badly!  


“Its Gus!” She said, eyes wide with fear. “H-he’s gone mad!” She said, tears welling up in her eyes. Her small cerulean hands grabbing Charlie’s shoulders, looking up at him from her unimpressive position at his lower chest. “Hurry! We have to hi-“  


“Oh Violet~” A lower purr rumbled, resembling a hungry growl of a wolf in the race of a cornered rabbit.  


A figure stepped out from the shadows. Nearly taking up the entire doorway, the giant smiled grimly. The blood splattered on his face and on the bat that he held in his hands also were not very comforting. His blondish-red hair was slicked back and shimmered in the light with greases flickers of an unknown substance. He lifted the bat and swung it, catching the part with nails sticking out fearlessly in his other hand.  


“Come play with Gus-Gus, nein?” he asked, feigning innocence. He took a dangerous step forward inching toward the two. He lumbered, dragging the bat on the wooden floor-screeching resulted from the nails scraping against the ground. Charlie threw himself in front of Violet, holding is arms out for a wider range of protection. He could hear the girl whimpering behind him and he knew he had to be brave.  


“P-play time’s over. I-I-If you want Vi, then you’ll h-have to go through me!” He said, looking like a twig compared to the tree that was now standing in front of him. He smiled darkly at Charlie’s challenge and took a fistful of Charlie’s sweater.  


I’m going to die before I even get to tell her how much I love her.  


That was Charlie’s last thought.  


Before he was thrown to the side so that Gus could see Violet.  


“Violet! You said this was to scare Charles. But you are scared too!” He said, his adorable innocence coming back as his chubby face was fraught with worry over his tiny girlfriend. His turquois eyes glimmering with remorse and worry. Violet chuckles a bit.  


“No! No! Gus, I’m not scared! You were supposed to stay in character!” She chastised him playfully in-between chuckles. The horrified look on Charlie’s face was enough to get her going, but the fact that it was ruined in such a perfectly comedic way was just the blueberry on the cake.  


Violet: So to answer that person’s question *points matter-of-factly* We mostly just spend our time messing with Charlie. He’s so easy to mess with and both Gus and I get a kick out of it. Poor kid! *chuckles*  


Augustus: But then there’s always that thing that you need at ni- *gets cut off by Violet kicking his shin* *looks down at Violet* Owie  


Thunder crashed somewhat rhythmically outside. It was quite late and normally the couple would have been asleep. Actually, it wasn’t normal for them both to be asleep at this time. It was quite strange when they both could sleep through an entire night. And this was not one of those nights.  


Augustus was woken suddenly with a swift kick to his stomach. Groaning quietly and holding his aching stomach, Augustus smacked his lips together to try to get the dry, gross taste of sleep out of his mouth. He cracked one of his eyes open, still holding his stomach, finding the warmth underneath the covers so comfortable that it was hard to move. That was until his brain processed what his eye saw.  


On the other side of the bed, a lump of quilts trembled violently. It was as if the bed was having convulsions. Quiet whimpers of pleading erupted from the other side of the bed. They slowly got louder and louder as the shaking got worse. Augustus bolted straight up, comfort be damned.  


“Vi. Vi! You need to wake up!” He said, close to shouted as he, not-so-gently, shook her shoulder.  


The blanket covers were thrown off to reveal a sweaty, shaking Violet lashing out. Her limbs flailed frantically trying to fight an invisible enemy. Hot tears streamed down her face.  


“NO! No! Give me a second chance! I won’t fail again! PLEASE!” The hysterical screams continued. “No! Don’t touch me! It hurts! Make it stop, please!”  


Augustus wrapped her trembling and thrashing form in his big arms, calming her down almost immediately.  


“Please. Please…stop.” She murmured into his chest. She lifted her arms to hug him back. Sobs escaped her as Augustus lovingly pet her lavender hair to pacify her.  


“It’s okay, we’re not there anymore. He can’t hurt you anymore. I won’t let them.”  


The nightmares were always the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> *CRIES LOUDLY* I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON


End file.
